This present relates to a new and distinct variety of Psychotria nervosa commonly known as the Wild Coffee plant. My new plant is a vegetatively reproduced, unique varietal form of Psychotria nervosa and has been named "Variegated Wild Coffee."
Three species of the wild coffee plant (Psychotria: Rubiaceae) inhabit southern Florida. Two of these species (Psychotria nervosa and Psychotria sulzneri) are common understory plant in the peninsular part of the state. Common wild coffee (Psychotria nervosa) is a medium sized shrub or understory plant found in tropical hammock systems in coastal southern Florida, and often in the interior parts of the southern peninsula, in pine and palmetto or oak and cabbage palm habitats. The plant is often found growing in thin, poor soil and in various sunlight regimes. It is a very drought tolerant plant and is cold sensitive. It appears to grow most favorably in coastal areas of the southern part of the Florida peninsula. It is commonly planted as hedge material or as part of other landscape. It produces elliptic, dark green, shiny leaves with prominent lateral veins, hence the species epithet "nervosa".
State and local governments and regulatory agencies in southern Florida emphasize the use of drought tolerant, or water conserving landscape (i.e. "xeriscape"). Some landscape codes may include requirements for xeriscaping and/or the use of native plants as all or part of the planting material. Wild coffee (Psychotria nervosa) appears to meet these requirements and is offered for sale by about 50% of the plant dealers registered with the Association of Florida Native Nurseries that occur within the plants' range (Association of Florida Native Nurseries 1986).
I discovered the parent Psychotria nervosa plant in Marco Island within an old cultivated area located historically referenced as "Neck Road" north of Barfield Bay (Twp 52, Rng 26, Sec 16), now known as State Road 92. The parent plant that was found is mostly a "wild type" Psychotria nervosa, that is, it has mostly normally pigmented leaves except for one branch that has leaves with variegated pigmentation which makes it different from other plants. Variegated individuals have been removed from the parent plant and successfully grown.